


Rodinná dovolená

by thewhatever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Jean se snaží, Eren ho neschvaluje a Mikasa má taky jenom jedny nervy.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	Rodinná dovolená

**Author's Note:**

> Vzpomněla jsem si na tuhle kratičkou oddechovku, kterou jsem napsala tři roky zpátky, a říkala jsem si, že pro posílení Jeankasa fandomu bych se o ni mohla podělit. Kamarád mi zadal pět slov, ze kterých tohle nakonec vzniklo.  
> Zadaná slova: hory, židle, ruka, kůň, moře.

Slunce vysoko nad mořem vytrvale pálilo, písek snad až hořel, malé děti s křikem a pláčem nespoutaně běhaly sem a tam, teenageři se předháněli v tom, kdo pustí hudbu hlasitěji, a dospělí na to všechno nadávali.  
"Lehátko je moje!" zahulákal takhle jeden takový teenager, který teprve dorazil na pláž, a hned na to se i přes žhavý písek rozběhl přímo k jejich slunečníku, na řečené lehátko hodil svůj ručník a okamžitě se tam rozvalil. Druhý mladík, zhruba ve stejném věku, reagoval povzdechem a podíval se na černovlasou dívku, s níž se držel za ruku. Její výraz zůstal neměnný, poměrně nicneříkající. Ušli spolu ještě těch pár metrů, tam se ho Mikasa pustila, položila svou tašku a rozprostřela si osušku na druhé lehátko, načež ulehla na břicho. Jean zůstal stát mezi oběma lehátky a zoufale se rozhlédl kolem. Dnes to byla na pláži hlava na hlavě, takže si neměl odkud nenápadně vypůjčit lehátko pro sebe. Plážový servis, který měli zaplacený, totiž poskytoval pouze dvě.  
"A já si mám nosit židli z hotelu, nebo co?" postěžoval si nahlas.  
"Ještě jsem teda neviděl koně, který by seděl na židli," zasmál se Eren. Jeanovi to však k smíchu zřejmě nepřišlo ani v nejmenším.  
"Tak poslouchej, ty kreté-"  
"Jeane," přerušilo ho Mikasa důrazně a velkoryse se na lehátku trochu šoupla, tak, aby si k ní Jean mohl alespoň z boku sednout. Ten se okamžitě spokojeně zazubil a nabízené místo přijal. K Mikase se na chvíli sklonil a políbil ji na tvář, pohladil ji po zádech.  
"Nepotřebuješ namazat záda?" nabídl a užuž natahoval ruku k tašce pro opalovací krém. Chtěl využít příležitosti k alespoň takovému nevinnému fyzickému kontaktu, jelikož-  
"Namazal jsem jí je už na hotelu!" -tady zkrátka byly faktory, které jim znemožňovaly užít si spolu jeden jediný moment. Jean totiž nenáviděl Erena a naopak tomu nebylo ani trochu jinak. V takovém případě bylo snad nad slunce jasné, proč Erenovi nebylo po chuti, že jeho milovaná sestra randila zrovna s ním. S vítězným šklebem tedy Jeanovi kazil úplně všechno.  
"Proč mi vůbec makáš na moji holku?!" rozkřikl se Jean.  
"Předně je to moje sestra, nemůžeš mi zakazovat se jí normálně dotknout!"  
"Jenom schválně kazíš celou dovolenou!"  
"Ne, to ty ji kazíš! Je to rodinná dovolená a ty rodina rozhodně nejsi, nemáš tu co dělat!"  
"Není to žádná rodinná dovolená, naplánovali jsme si ji s Mikasou my dva a ty ses jen sprostě vetřel! A abys věděl, já si Mikasu brzo vezmu!"  
"No to leda přes moji mrtvolu!"  
"Jak si přeješ!"  
Mikasa se mezitím prostě zvedla.  
"Příště pojedu radši na hory," rozhodla se.  
"Přesně tak, a jeho už nevezmeme," reagoval okamžitě Jean.  
"Sama," upřesnila a vyrazila k vodě. Ty dva už vážně nehodlala poslouchat.  
"To je tvoje chyba!" vykřikli následně chlapci unisono a zle se na sebe podívali.


End file.
